


Hopeless Romance

by lesbianbowser



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbowser/pseuds/lesbianbowser
Summary: When Aki Sho is forced to go to a Halloween party, He gets swept off his feet by a charming vampire. Aki has hopes for their budding relationship but tragedy awaits...





	Hopeless Romance

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will be named after what character its point of view it is from.

College students love Halloween. It meant going out in cold weather in very little clothes and partying until they couldn't stand. I never understood why halloween appealed to people that much because I don't particularly care for Halloween, especially as an adult. I guess it's a good time to dress up as fictional characters without getting disapproving looks from people but I never cared for dressing up and if I wanted candy, I could go buy it and not worry about it being poisoned. I never go to parties ever… well, except for today.

I was being forced by my friends to this “amazing party” a few blocks off campus. I did the least and threw on some scrubs and a surgical mask so I could get in and be somewhat comfortable at the party. I tied back my shoulder length bleach blonde hair in a loose low ponytail and headed out of my dorm room. My friends, Effie and Valentina, were waiting outside my dorm hall dressed as bunny girls. They seemed very disappointed in my lazy look.

“Aki, you could've at least TRIED,” Valentina said, poking my shoulder. She was a tall, curvy woman with really curly, short orangey-red dyed hair and dark brown eyes. Valentina's red one piece really complimented her tan skin. Believe it or not, Valentina was actually a vampire. She had a small club which helped supply vampires with blood by holding annual blood drives.

Vampires drank blood that was donated but occasionally a vampire gang who attacked people for blood would pop up and cause trouble. There was a team of special jobs called "vampire supervisors" who would follow around vampires who have attacked someone and they also patrol the city and the alleyways to watch out for vampire attacks. Recently there had been multiple vampire attacks in surrounding cities and that made the amount of vampire supervisors on and around campus skyrocket. It didn't stop people from having a great Halloween, though.

I shrugged my shoulders, “ You know I don't particularly like parties.”

“But it's also Halloween, so I expected you to do some cool DND character with a huge sword… not the most lazy choice out of all Halloween costumes ever.”

“The most lazy choice would probably be to just go as himself honestly.” Effie chimed in.

Effie was a short, thin woman with dark black straight hair that didn't go past the bottom of her chin. She was pretty pale and usually dressed in dark gothic attire, so seeing her soft pink one piece under her dark fur coat caught me by surprise. She usually wore red contacts but today they were solid black, but they only covered the color of her iris, not the whites of her eyes. Its hard to believe that she isn't the vampire of our friend group.

“I thought to put in a little bit of effort but if we get to this party and no one else is dressed up, I won't stick out too much.” I adjusted my glasses onto the surgical mask so they wouldn’t fog up. "Have you guys heard about the increasing amount of vampire attacks? I think its ironic that they attack during a terrifying season like October,"

Effie let out a soft grumble, "Its frustrating to hear about honestly."

"Yea, I just wish vampires wouldn't do that, it just makes people hate us more. A lot of us try so hard to fit in, just for other vampires to go and be childish." Valentina sighs, “Lets just go, I’m getting cold.”


End file.
